lsoafandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Pendragon
Alyssa Arianna Alexina Pendragon, known as Lyssa or Lyss to her friends and family, is the first born child of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. She is the niece of Aretha and Tatia, sister of Ryce and Elizabeth, best friend to Maria, who is also Alyssa's lady-in-waiting, and the fiancée of Caleb, who she became engaged to two years before her disappearance. Alyssa was born as far away as possible from Arthur and his father's reign since Uther didn't approve of Arthur's union to Guinevere, causing Gwen to flee Camelot when she was pregnent with Alyssa. When Alyssa was seven years old, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine were out on a raid as there was a rumour about somebody plotting to kill the king. Arthur knew that he had a daughter and that Guinevere spread the rumour so Alyssa could go to Camelot with no suspisions. When she met Uther, the two immediatly disliked each other and Uther constantly tried to get rid of her. Arthur took care of Alyssa and did many father/daughter activities with her. Only Merlin, Gwaine, Tatia and Aretha knew that Alyssa was Arthur's legitment daughter as Arthur and Guinevere had gotten married before Alyssa was concieved. When Arthur became king, Guinevere returned to Camelot and became Queen, making Alyssa the crown princess of Camelot. A few months after this, Guinevere is pregnent again though falls slightly ill. Alyssa is delighted by the fact she'll have a sibling. Alyssa is the one to take Arthur to Alden's work room, where Guinevere is lying down. Only Merlin, Alden and Gwen's ladies-in-waiting (Diana, Lynna and Randi) are present. Alden tells Arthur the news that Gwen is pregnet. Eight months later, Guinevere is in labor and Arthur, Merlin and Alyssa wait outside Arthur and Gwen's room while Diana, Lynna and Randi support Gwen while Alden is helping her with the delivery. When the baby is born, Alyssa, Gwen and Arthur are left alone to welcome the new member of the family, Ryce. A few years later Elizabeth was born. Alyssa, Ryce and Elizabeth loved each other dearly while growing up and Alyssa always took care of Ryce and Elizabeth when their parents were away. Eight years before the LSoA trilogy begins, Alyssa was attacked by many sorcers, who had an old score to settle with the Pendragons. Arthur, desperate for his daughter's safty, sent her into hiding at an orphanage, which was, unknowimgly, run by his biggest enemies. In her new life, she was tormanted by the other children though the runners of the Orphanage, Kate and Layla (who were actually Morgana and Morgause le Fey), were kind to Alyssa, causing her to trust them. Thanks to a spell Guinevere preformed, Alyssa would age from nine years old and go on. Eight years later, Merlin and Gwaine came to pick her up and a fight broke out between Merlin and Gwaine vs the sorceresses. Gwaine had gotten Alyssa while Merlin distracted the sorceresses and the three left. When the three arrived at Camelot, Guinevere greeted them and Alyssa kept asking questions, which Gwen purposfully doesn't answer. Merlin takes Alyssa to her old room where Maria was working. Alyssa and Maria became fast friends, with Maria helping Alyssa with everything. Three days after Alyssa's arrival, Arthur returned to Camelot with the rest of his knights, with Gwaine having stayed behind to protect Guinevere. Maria tells Alyssa that Arthur was Guinevere's husband. Gallery Alyssa26.jpg Alyssa25.jpg Alyssa24.jpg Alyssa23.jpg Alyssa22.jpg Alyssa20.jpg Alyssa21.png Alyssa19.png Alyssa18.jpg Alyssa17.jpg Alyssa14.jpg Alyssa15.jpg Alyssa16.jpg Alyssa13.jpg Alyssa12.jpg Alyssa11.jpg Alyssa10.png Alyssa9.jpg Alyssa7.png Alyssa8.png Alyssa6.jpg Alyssa5.jpg Alyssa4.jpg Alyssa3.jpg Alyssa2.jpg Alyssa1.jpg Jess with Alyssa.jpg|Baby Alyssa with Gwen Jess with Alyssa2.jpg|Baby Alyssa with Gwen Alyssa with Arthur.jpg|Alyssa with Arthur Diana and Alyssa.jpg|Alyssa with Diana Young Alyssa with Arthur.png|Young Alyssa with Arthur Young Alyssa3.png Young Alyssa.png Young Alyssa2.jpg